warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My Love For You
by Firey and Sea. Blurb When separated during a storm, Stormheart and Mistfire try to get back together before the Shadow Gang can capture them. Lost in the wilderness, will the two get back together? Prologue - Firey The storm was raging hard, and Stormheart stood steady, trying not to get blown away. Mistfire stood next to him, her teeth greeted in horror and pain. "Stormheart!" She shrieked. "Mistfire!" The wind howled and blew harder, as if it wanted to swallow them whole. Please StarClan, wherever you are, keep Mistfire safe. Take me, but don't let her die. If StarClan heard his prayers, they did not respond. The storm began to batter their home in FogClan, and Stormheart screwed his eyes shut. Was there no hope? Mistfire pressed against him, her eyes wild with fear. "What are we going to do? The Shadow Gang is looking for us in FogClan, and they're on their way now." Stormheart groaned. "I don't know." The Shadow Gang was a fiercesome group of cats that hated having love. FogClan under the Shadow Gang's control, and they had been alerted that Stormheart and Mistfire were in love. "We need to get out of here before the storm eats us alive!" Mistfire moaned in desperation, but managed to stumble after Stormheart as they hurried off along the river. "If we can get away from FogClan completely, we might be safe!" "But you know the Shadow Gang won't rest until our relationship is broken. Not even if we're out of their territory. We once lived under their rule, and they don't want anything to happen." Mistfire called after Stormheart, worry sneaking into her words. Stormheart nodded grimly. "I know, but we have to take our chances. It's better than letting the Shadow Gang slaughter us for loving." Rain and thunder began to clash and howl, and Stormheart swayed dangerously. "But if we don't hurry, we'll be swept away by this storm!" Mistfire hurried after him, her skinny gray legs wobbling as she shivered in cold and fright. "Stormheart, how much longer?" The tom shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to keep going!" He grabbed her by her scruff and dragged her along. "The Shadow Gang won't rest in this storm, they'll take this chance to get at us!" Mistfire closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Okay, let's go." She squinted out, but a flash of lightning blinded her. "Oh Stormheart, I think StarClan is angry at us too." The silver she-cat started to wail. "No!" Stormheart growled. "Why would they be mad at us?" "Because we live under the Shadow Gang rule, and we aren't supposed to love!" Mistfire mewed, her eyes drooping. "Let's rest." Stormheart suddenly looked tired and old. He sagged to the ground and lay limp. "We'll be safe here for now." Mistfire nodded and huddled beside him. She had no choice but to follow him if she wanted to live with him forever. "Do you think the Shadow Gang is following us right now?" "I know they are." The night went by quickly, but at dawn, when Stormheart woke up, he noticed figures in the distance. "Mistfire!" He picked her up. "We have to go." "Why?" "The Shadow Gang are upon us." Her eyes flickered open, and the pools of blue were determined. "I'm coming." She raced out into the light sheet of rain after Stormheart, knowing their fate lay in their own paws. She glanced behind her, and saw the leader of the Shadow Gang, Nightstar, calling commands. "There they are! Hurry after them!" Stormheart danced over the stream's stones, and turned around to help Mistfire. Then the rain began to pour hard. "Mistfire, are you okay?" Stormheart spluttered as they were soaked to the bone. "Fine!" They tried to hurry on, but the wind beat against their slick pelts, and Stormheart shivered violently. The wind began to swirl and howl, picking up items as it went. Stormheart's eyes widened, and he motioned to Mistfire. "We need to take cover, before the river or the wind claims us." She nodded, but a sudden and mighty wind knocked her over. She screeched as she tumbled into the river. "Stormheart!" The tom raced forward, but was thrown back as the wind began to screech and wail. "Mistfire!" But he was useless as the wind tossed him about, until he lost concience. The two were separate but their fate together was not over... Chapter One - Sea Mistfire woke to see the sun shining bright. She looked around at the unusual landscape. "Where am I? " she wondered. "Where is Stormheart?" Then, Mistfire remembered the storm. The swirling river as it nearly gobbled her up, and the look on Stormheart's face as Mistfire was swept away. As the thought of Stormheart went into her mind, Mistfire tried to stand up but pain seared her leg. Oh no! ''Mistfire thought. ''If my leg is like this, I can't find Stormheart! ''Mistfire looked around and saw rows upon rows of Twoleg dens. ''Maybe I can get better there. ''Mistfire knew that if FogClan found out, she would be disgraced, but this was her only choice. Mistfire limped carefully around, untill she came to a house where an old Twoleg stayed with another cat. Mistfire tried to look pitiful so the old lady took her inside. She was given a really soft nest, and Mistfire fell asleep immediately. "Hello? Who are you?" The sound of the cat's voice woke up Mistfire. Mistfire sat up. She looked at her leg. It was covered in something white! It felt tight against her fur. Then she looked back at the cat. It was a pale gray she-cat with forest green yes. "My name is Mistfire. What's yours?" Mistfire inquired. "My name is Rain." "What's this white thing against my leg?" "That's a bandage. Your leg was sprained, so the Cutter put it on you to make your leg better." Mistfire was worried. ''What if I'm not better in time, and Stormheart is captured? I'll never forgive myself! "How long will it take?" Mistfire asked, hoping Rain didn't hear the desperation in her mew. "Oh, it should take a couple days.Why?" Oh, thank StarClan! ''"I was just wondering." And with that, Mistfire got up and went around the den with Rain. Now she knew what kittypet life was like. Mistfire had to agree, it wasn't too bad. But she preffered her life life with Stormheart instead. A couple of days passed, and Mistfire's leg, was as good as new. That night, when the Twoleg was asleep, Mistfire crept out of the house. But, before she left, Mistfire went to Rain. "Good bye, Rain. I shall remember you forever." Mistfire and Rain touched muzzles. Then, Mistfire crept out of the den to the bright moonlight, and started her search for Stormheart. Mistfire knew that her search had just begun. Chapter Two - Firey Stormheart limped along a riverbed, the rain still slightly drizzling. He had woken up groggily and looked around for Mistfire, but she was no where to be seen. Frantically, Stormheart tried to sniff for scents that would lead him to her. But voices soon alerted him. "The tom was swept by the wind over here somewhere!" It was Nightstar, the leader of the Shadow Gang. "We have to trap him here and find the she-cat. They will be sacrficies to StarClan." With his heart thumping madly, Stormheart hurried away into the undergrowth. The forests covered him and he swerved around the trees, hearing the Gang trodding after him. "Hurry!" He heard Nightstar yowl. "Get him before he gets away!" Even with his injured flank and paw, Stormheart managed to run, limping madly as he raced towards the river. He knew the Shadow Gang's weakness, for he had once served a term with them. They hated the river. Plunging into the swift and icy water, Stormheart heard Nightstar calling them to a halt. "Search for stepping stones. Quickly!" The black tom glared at the gray tom as Stormheart hauled himself out. "Not so brave now are you, Nightstar?" He taunted. The leader bristled and hissed. "You'll be regretting those words when we find you." "Only if you find me." Stormheart limped away, his heart setting on finding Mistfire now. He had to find her before the Shadow Gang reached her. It was crucial. Blood was still trailing from his wounds, and Stormheart was forced to stop and lick it off. He couldn't have his blood leading the Shadow Gang to him, he could only hope that his scent wouldn't give much away. Sniffing the air, Stormheart smelled a rabbit nearby. He purred in relief, he wasn't going to starve at least. Slipping into the cover of a nearby tree, he planned his run. He grimaced as he raced out, limping heavily. The rabbit squealed and bolted for his tunnel, but Stormheart trapped him easily between his paws. "Got you!" He panted. He quickly took the rabbit to a nearby shelter, knowing he had to stay hidden and alert. Who knows when the Shadow Gang would appear to take him? Stormheart considered crossing the river secretly to escape. But he vetoed the idea. Mistfire was somewhere over here, he knew the bend in the river would cause her to be flooded out on this side. Years of experience in FogClan had taught him that. He cleaned up his mess and curled up to sleep. He couldn't keep stumbling on without rest. Stormheart could only hope that the Shadow Gang would not take him when he was sleeping. His dreams were full of Mistfire and kits. His chest tightened and he groped for her. But she was not there. ''"Mistfire!" "Oh Stormheart, look at our beautiful kits!" She purred, reaching out the touch three handsome and strong kittens. The gray tom purred too, but grief began to overwhelm him. "Mistfire, is this real?" She stared at him. "How can it not be real?" It had to be real. They were standing side by side, their love reflected in both their gazes. Suddenly the scene began to fade away. "Mistfire!" Stormheart wailed as his mate began to disappear before his eyes. He knew this was a dream, but he wanted to hold onto her forever. He jerked awake, slightly panting. Then he heard the trampling of cats running through the forest. The Shadow Gang was upon him. Chapter Three - Sea As Mistfire padded around Twoleg place, she wondered what she would do next. She decided to go easy, ifshe was to run from the Shadow Gang, she would need her strength. So, Mistfire padded around, pausing every few moments to sniff the air, seeing which way Stormheart would be. Mistfire padded on for days, hoping to find the trail tht led her back to the place she first started at. After 9 sunrises, Mistfire saw a familiar shape pad up to her. It was Rain! Mistfire ran up to her and they touched noses. Then, Mistfire saw the worry in Rain's green gaze. Mistfire stepped back. "What's wrong?" Mistfire's eyes opened wide as she heard Rain's story. Rain's Twoleg had gotten really, really sick. The cutter for Twolegs couldn't do anything. Rain's Twoleg had died."I knew you were somewhere out here, I hoped that I could keep you company. Can I?"Sorrow filled up Rain's eyes. "Of course you can! I would be glad to have some company!" Mistfire replied. Then, the two she-cats set off. Mistfire taught Rain how to survive as a loner, and she told her all about Stormheart, FogClan, and the Shadow Gang. It had been about 12 sunrises since Mistfire left the den. Stormheart was nowhere to be found.Oh well, at least I have Rain. Mistfire thought. She was happy that Rain was with her, giving her hapiness and encouragement. Mistfire kept on looking for Stormheart. She wished she had him, too. The three of them would make the perfect family. She wondered how Stormheart was doing... Chapter Four - Firey Stormheart was panting hard as he crashed through the undergrowth. I can't let them catch me. He thought, his heart pounding as he heard the growls behind him. Nightstar was yowling. "We can't lost him now! After him!" The pounding of the tracker team scared Stormheart out of his wits. He was so close to losing them and finding Mistfire... He had to make it to the river and swim off into who knows where. "Do not let him escape!" Came another cry from in front of him. Terror coursed through Stormheart as he veered to the right, away from the river he needed. Nightstar was catching up to him from behind. "Corner him in the forest!" Gritting his teeth, Stormheart make a leap for the next tree as he clambered up. The Shadow Gang clustered beneath him, and Nightstar crowed. "We've got you, Stormheart. There is no escape. You and Mistfire are to be brought back and sacrificed for your crime." Stormheart hissed back. "I'm not done yet, Nightstar." The Shadow Gang leader laughed. "How much farther can you run? We're outpacing you and we can easily grab you from that tree." "Like you would." Stormheart taunted. "You're afraid of heights as much as your afraid of water, Nightstar." The Shadow Gang leader snorted. "Some of my warriors aren't." Stormheart smirked. "How can one or two warriors catch me when I know this area better than you do?" He called out, "Come and get me!" Nightstar glared at him with his malevolent eyes. "Shadefrost, Fireshadow, get him." They started to climb up the tree, and Stormheart panicked. He didn't expect Nightstar to actually order cats to climb the tree. Stormheart gave a quick look at them, then leaped into the next tree. Fireshadow hissed in frustration and climbed back down to climb the next tree. Stormheart leaped from tree to tree, desperate to escape the Shadow Gang. Nightstar was screeching madly, and he heard grunts behind him as they pulled themselves up the tree after him. Leaping from tree to tree, Stormheart heard yowls of frustration as he moved quickly, nearly losing his footing on the last tree. Then he turned around, unable to resist and yowled. "Have fun getting me, Nightstar!" He whipped around and dove into the river, letting to water carry him downstream. Nightstar paused at the bank, staring at him. "You'll regret this, Stormheart!" He called out. "I will find you!" Stormheart relaxed in the shade of the river as he swiftly flowed down it. He didn't have a clue where Mistfire was, but he was safe for now, and hopefully she would be safe from the Shadow Gang too. When he finally clambered out of the river, soaked and drained, yowls of fury sounded from around him. Stormheart froze, and he spotted rogues advancing towards him. "Why are you on our territory?" She snarled. She was flanked by a tom, and they glared at the gray tom. "I didn't mean to..." He muttered. "I just had to rest from traveling." The she-cat laughed harshly. "Then you chose the wrong spot!" She lunged for Stormheart, but the tom shouldered her back, pushing her into the river. She landed with a splash, and emerged spluttering. "You'll pay!" She snarled, leaping back out. By this time, the tom had also joined to fight. Stormheart single-handedly held them off, but his tired muscles were straining to keep going. He gave them a final push, feeling their claws scratch his flank, and dove into the shelter of the icy. "That's right! Keep going and don't come back!" He heard them yowl. Too tired to even care where he landed, Stormheart curled up under a bush and started to sleep, his tired eyes too heavy to lift open. Chapter Five - Sea So much had happened since Rain had come with Mistfire. Mistfire was getting upset, because Stormheart wasn't anywhere to be found. Mistfire searched far and wide, her cheery and faithful friend, Rain, by her side. There was no sign of Stormheart. One day, as Mistfire settled next to Rain for the night, a growling noise woke her. "Great StarClan what is that?" she said aloud. She lifted her head to see a fox hissing at her. Mistfire quickly woke up Rain, and muttered,"Now you can use those fox-fighting moves I taught you." Rain got up and gave Mistfire a quick nod. They fought off the fox, giving it a wound it wouldn't forget in a long time. Then, the two tired she-cats huddled together and drifted of to Dream-land once again. Over the next few days, Mistfire and Rain kept on coming across crazy creatures, such as badgers and more foxes. Mistfire and Rain were weary after a few days, and their muscles ached, but they forced themselves to move on, for the sake of Stormheart. Soon, Mistfire didn't think that finding Stormheart was even possible. Then, one day, something surprising happened. Mistfire and Rain trudged on, waiting for a good camp where they could rest. As they settled down somewhere near a Twoleg Place, Rain heard voices. "Come on, Mistfire, let's see what that is." As they crept up to the oices, trying not to be seen, Mistfire froze. It was the Shadow Gang. "Rain, this is the Shadow Gang." Mistfire hissed. Mistfire stepped on a twig by mistake. She froze. "Who's there?" some cat called. Mistfire and Rain stayed quiet, until the suspicion was out of the air. Then, the two she-cats crept up and hid behind a tree. Where's Stormheart? ''Mistfire searched around for Stormheart's gray tabby pelt, and his soft green eyes. They weren't there. Mistfire's heart nearly shattered, until the leader of the Shadow Gang spoke. "We need to find Mistfire! We can't let love spoil everyone's lives. Once I find her, I'll claw her to pieces!" The leader raged. ''Oh, no! They must have killed Stormheart! ''Mistfire's heart shattered. Ät least we have that Stormheart with the deputy."the leader went on. ''Thank you, StarClan! Mistfire and Rain ran as fast as they could hoping that Stormheart was okay. Chapter Six - Firey Stormheart felt as though the pressure on his heart had gone. The Shadow Gang had stop pursuing him for some time, and was behind Mistfire's tail. This wasn't completely fine with him, but at least they were trying to capture him. All he really wanted to do was find Mistfire and just lay there with her, cherishing the moments they still had for each other. But he knew they couldn't just stop after they found one another. The Shadow Gang probably wouldn't rest until they were far from the Shadow Gang's territory. Stormheart sniffed the air, desperate to find Mistfire. He spotted a hill, high as the trees surrounding him, and decided his best choice was to climb it. Heading up, he spotted cats far behind him. The Shadow Gang. Fear coursed through him, and he knew he had to get up the hill quickly before the Shadow Gang cut off all his escape routes. He wasn't even half way up when he heard the distant calls of the Shadow Gang. "Get him, we may have lost Mistfire yesterday, but we can catch Stormheart today!" His breath came in gasps, and he struggled to climb faster. The Shadow Gang were already making their way up, and he knew he had to act faster. Scrambling for the last holds of the hill, Stormheart sighed in relief when he reached the top. Doing a quick scan of his surroundings, he spotted a clump of trees in the distance. Maybe Mistfire would hide there, it's like the forest we used to live in and it's easier to hide in there. Throwing a last glance over his shoulder at the pursuing Shadow Gang, Stormheart flew down the hill, his paws skimming over to rough rocks, scraping his pads. Nightstar was yowling behind him, "Don't let him get away! We have to secure him to make sure we can secure Mistfire too!" Stormheart had an inkling of what Nightstar was trying to do. He wanted to trap Stormheart and then use him as the bait to catch Mistfire too. Knowing this only made Stormheart push faster, determined to escape from the grasp of Nightstar. The trees were ahead of him, and Stormheart felt it tugging at him, as if it was telling him that Mistfire was there. "I said get him!" An angry Nightstar shrieked. "If we lose him now, we might never find him again!" Stormheart was breaking away towards the trees, the plains and rocky terrain already fading behind him. In a few moments, he would be safe in the cover of the trees, away from the watchful eyes of Nightstar and the Shadow Gang. Then something hit him. Why was Nightstar so determined to catch them? They may have been breaking the law, but they were almost out of his territory, he never cared so much about escaping couples. There's something about us that he wants, what? I don't know... Chapter Seven - Sea Mistfire and Rain ran through the night, hoping that the Shadow Gang hadn't noticed their presence. They stopped near Twoleg Place, after running for what seemed like moons. They just collapsed down and fell, fast asleep. Rain woke up to feel hot breath on her neck. She lazily opened one eye to see deep, black eyes staring at her with fury. It took her a second to realize what it was. She rolled over and thudded Mistfire with her hind paws, lazily fighting off the badger with her front ones. Mistfire opened her eyes to see Rain fighting off a badger. She sprang up, and slashed the badger's muzzle with her claws. Blood splattered everywhere. Mistfire and Rain had torn the badger to peices when they were done, giving him it wounds it would never forget. "We'd better get out of here!" Mistfire said. Now, all she could think of was Stormheart. Oh, what had the Shadow Gang done to him? Mistfire licked some of Rain's scratches to stop the bleeding. They walked cautiously, listening for any move hat would hurt them. By the end of the day, Mistfire and Rain had reached another Twoleg Place. Oh, Stormheart, where are you? We've been looking forever... As twilight fell, Rain curled up and fell asleep. Mistfire looked around. She saw a cat's shadow flicker around. She got up. "Who's there?" she called. A familiar figure slid out of the shadows. Mistfire could barely breathe with excitement. "Stormheart?" Chapter Eight - Firey Stormheart blinked as he stared at Mistfire, "Mistfire!" He called out with joy, "You've been here the entire time? I've been searching for you everywhere." He noticed the wounds on Mistfire's and the rogue's pelt and gasped, "I'll get some herbs for you, you two stay right here." He turned and hurried away before Mistfire could protest. When he returned, he nuzzled Mistfire as she introduced him to Rain. "I'm so glad you're alive," the gray she-cat purred, "I've been looking for you everywhere, and I thought you were dead! Or worse, caught by the Shadow Gang." Rain nodded, "Mistfire's been so worried that we barely escaped the Shadow Gang just the other day!" Stormheart licked Mistfire's cheek. "I'm just glad you're here and safe. We have to go though, the Shadow Gang won't have to separate to chase us now, we have to get out of the territory and get farther from the Gang before they catch us while we're in their territory!" Mistfire nodded shakily. "We're nearly out of their territory, right?" Stormheart narrowed his eyes, "I think so, if we head towards those mountains over there, we should be out soon." "Not if I can help it." Mistfire let out a terrified hiss as Nightstar padded out, "I've finally got both of you in the same place, and now we can capture both of you and that meddling rogue!" Stormheart shielded Mistfire protectively, "I'm not going to let you get us!" "Well, you're surrounded now, there's nothing you can do." Nightstar laughed, his tail flicking forward as the Shadow Gang fell upon them. "Fight!" Mistfire screamed as she was separated from Stormheart, "Mistfire!" He howled, lunging for her, "Let go of her you scum!" Before he could reach her, another Shadow Gang warrior pulled him back, "You're opponent is me!" He snarled, batting helplessly as he was pinned down. As Stormheart was trying to free himself from the tom's grasp, he heard Mistfire's terrified screams as Nightstar purred, "I'm sure one sacrifice or two is enough to silence the rebellion that you two started in my territory." Rebellion...? Mistfire let out a wail as Nightstar drew closer. Stormheart gritted his teeth and flung himself upwards, trying to dislodge his opponent. "Well, say goodbye, Mistfire." "No!" Stormheart hissed, managing to dispatch the tom he was fighting. "I won't let you, Nightstar!" He lunged for the Shadow Gang leader. But Nightstar was easily fending off his attacks, and he raised his paw, unshealthing the glinting claws. "I'll end this now, remember this day, Stormheart." "Mistfire!" He desperately made another attempt to tackle Nightstar, but someone else reached there first. Rain wriggled herself forward and pushed Mistfire away. Nightstar's claws plunged into her stomach, and she let out a earth-shattering scream. Stormheart hauled Mistfire up and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Rain." before rushing off with Mistfire at his side, "We'll go back for her, Mistfire, we just need to escape from Nightstar's grasp first!" ~ When they returned long after they lost Nightstar, Rain was still barely alive, "You know," she whispered, her breath coming in gasps, "I'm glad I met you, Mistfire, Stormheart. You really made my live more exciting, even if it had to end like this." Mistfire was lapping at Rain's wounds, but it was no use, "Rain, don't leave me!" Mistfire wailed, "I know you and I can't come together, but still..." Stormheart blinked, and Rain let out a soft laugh, "You know that even if I live this, there's no way I'll ever be able to be with you happily, Mistfire. You have him already." Her gaze shifted to Stormheart. "But..." Mistfire began to cry, her tears staining Rain's soft, slick pelt. "I'm sorry, Mistfire, but the love you and Stormheart share surpasses the one I possess for you. Go and escape the Shadow Gang while you can, don't let my... death... be in vain." Rain closed her eyes, and she whispered, "My love for you, will always save you, Mistfire, even when everything is hopeless." But that was more of a prophecy then a blessing. Chapter Nine - Sea Mistfire's tears wouldn't stop as she ran away, helpless about Rain's death. she had stayed with her the whole time, helping her find Stormheart. Now that she was finally with him, Mistfire couldn't help feeling unsatisfied; she now realized how much she needed Rain in her life. She and Stormheart ran for their lives as the sun set in the distant horizon. When the moon had come out, and Silverpelt was gleaming in the sky, Stormheart and Mistfire came to a stop. After they found a place to rest, Mistfire made the nests. Staring up at the brilliant sky, she wondered if there was any hope left. Rain's words flashed through her mind. My love for you, will always save you, Mistfire, even when everything is hopeless. ''What could that mean? Mistfire didn't know. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and soon, the sky went black. It felt like a few heartbeats, but soon, Stormheart was shaking her awake. "The Shadow Gang are almost here! Quick!" They tore their nests, scattering its remnants around and burying them underground. Then they set off on toward the mountains. Mistfire winced at the feeling of her sore paws. Ignoring the pain, she set off, watching the sun break through the sky. Running through the immense heat, Mistfire couldn't help but think about Rain. She hoped that Rain would be shining in Silverpelt now, watching over her. If only she were here. If only... Soon the sun was setting and Stormheart stopped in front of a forest. He went in carefully, trying to see if it was safe to go in. He disppeared for a moment, coming back with some moss. They carefully made nests, Stormheart, keeping watch. As Mistfire watched Silverpelt glow, she thought, ''What can I do without you, Rain? What hope is left with our enemies consuming us? ''Mistfire didn't know. And, soon, she was fast asleep. Then, she heard the screams. Mistfire jolted awake to see a Shadow Gang warrior snarling at her. Quickly, she rolled over as he slashed at her with a paw. She kicked her nest at him, and as he yowled in agony, slashed her claws fiercely across his pelt. Spotting Stormheart, she started running toward him, but quickly stopped when she saw he was quickly being consumed by the large number of warriors. She came to the edge of the forest, just as Stormheart spotted her. "Run!" he screamed. Mistfire took one last look at him, and whispered, "I love you." Then, she ran as fast as her sore paws could carry her. She turned around to see many cats running at her beloved mate. She focused on the distant sun, trying to block away the tears as the screams behind her faded away. Epilogue - Firey "Three new kits!" The she-cat's elated voice sounded in Mistfire's ear. "It's been a successful kitting! Congratulations." The young she-cat smiled joyfully as she met Mistfire's gaze. Mistfire glanced down at her new born kits, grateful that they had been born into the world safely. She had feared that something wrong would happen and she would never, ever be able to see Stormheart's kits be born. ''Thank you, StarClan. Just thinking about Stormheart made Mistfire's heart cringe. She closed her eyes briefly and allowed herself to mourn the gray tom for the first time in a long time. She had been shutting out the images for almost three moons, hoping that she could avoid crying in her sleep about her deceased mate, hoping that she could just pretend that everything was okay. But it wasn't until she woke up every morning that she would remember that everything was not okay and that nothing would ever be right again. Mistfire met Shimmer just two moons after losing Stormheart. The young she-cat needed someone to offer her shelter, and Mistfire was lonely. The two bonded together rather well, and soon, they became denmates without even thinking about it. Shimmer also proved helpfuly during the kitting, helping Mistfire in place of the medicine cat who would have helped her in FogClan. Thankfully, the Shadow Gang backed away almost immediately after killing Stormheart. Mistfire didn't dare venture back to retrieve Stormheart's dead body, but she knew that she was safe because of her mate's sacrifice. "Are you thinking about your mate?" Shimmer asked gently, "I'm sure he's watching you from the stars." Mistfire smiled sadly, glancing up at the night sky to see the ever present glittering stars. "You're right, I bet he's up there, looking down at me." "What will you name your kits?" Mistfire glanced down at the three, squirming bundles of fur next to her. The gray she-cat was kicking and struggling while the other two were peacefully suckling. "She will be Storm," Mistfire touched her nose to the struggling ball of fur, "For her spirit and her unwillingness to let life has it's way." "This one," she pointed at the black tom, "will be Night, to represent all the nights I had with Stormheart when we had peace." She glanced at the last one. "And that one will be Song. After all, when a heart is in love, it'll sing it's Heart's Song." Shimmer purred as she watched Mistfire adore her new kits. "Those are wonderful names, Mistfire. I'm sure Stormheart would have been proud." She's right, Mistfire could clearly hear his voice now, I am proud. My love for you will last forever, despite the distance between us. The End Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sea's Fanfictions